Competiton
by XxMickey-luv-uxX
Summary: Richard and Xavier has always been the best of friends until the new drop dead hot girl Kori Anders moves into town Who will win the girl? RicXKoriXXav
1. Chapter 1

'Confidence' Kori reminded herself as she pulled up in the school parking lot with her new shiny Red Ferri R8 convertible that was imported straight from Italy. She had got it from her dear beloved Galfore. Here she was Jump City high. Heads turned that was for sure as she got out of the car especially boys. Smiles spread across stranger's faces; maybe it was the way she held herself and her contagious smile. Her shoulders weren't slouched and her head was held high. Her fierce dark red hair tousled down her shoulders bouncing with every step she took. Her radiant green eyes illuminated in the sun, accented with light eye shadow and slight mascara. Her mouth curved into a smile showing off her white pearls and plump lips coated in a peachy gloss.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kitten and her group squealed as the 'princes' walked by throwing them a wink and their famous lop sided smile. People moved to the side with their heads down as if in a bowing manner. No one could tell, but the boys rolled their eyes from beneath their shades. They were known as the princes of Jump City High, and there wasn't a doubt that they were heartbreakers with large egos.  
First there was Xavier, one of many heart throbs, it was just the money that made a difference as in Richards case. Xavier was captain of the school's Basketball team, looking handsome with his hazel eyes and chocolate brown hair that was slightly waved. His creamy tanned skin brought out his eyes.  
Then there was Richard, another in the mist of heart throbs, he was also captain of the Basketball team, his sea Zac Efron blue eyes went well with his peachy tanned skin and ebony black hair.  
The two had been friends since grade school. Always competing to see who got the most girls in a week. The girls never hesitated when they were the attention of the boys, they were just glad to brag about being with one of the infamous players.

"Dudes! Over here." A voice called from the left. Xavier raised an eyebrow at the Gar's attire, which consisted of a Hawaiian button up short sleeve shirt and khaki shorts.  
"What are you wearing?" Richard asked in disbelief. Rachel frowned when Gar accidentally hit her in the leg as he struck a pose.  
"I hear the girls are suckers for surfer guys." He was posing with his arms behind his head and his legs spread shoulder length. Victor stood by Gars side biting his lip to keep from laughing at his friends attempt.  
"That may be true." Rachel droned. "But whoever decides to go out with you must also be a sucker for idiots."  
"I knew you'd understand, Rae." Gar held up his hand for a high five before he frowned. "Hey!"  
Xavier shook his head, "Poor kid."  
Gar glared at Xavier, "I am not a kid."  
Xavier muttered 'whatever' under his breath.  
Victor patted Gar on the back, "It's okay Gar, but maybe if you ate meat you'd grow a little bit."  
Making a disgusted face, Gar shrugged his hand off.  
"Dudes—Have—you—seen—the—new—chick?" Roy asked as he came up to the group a little out of breath from running. Roy was another heart throb, just not in everyone's eyes. He was a light red head with soft blue eyes.  
Richard eyed Roy, "No, why?" He asked nonchalantly thinking it would be another girl who would eventually fall under his charm when he got to her.  
Roy's eyes got big, "You haven't seen her! She is Hot…... Actually she is sexy."  
This got Xavier's attention and he turned to Roy, "1-10"  
Roy squinted his eyes as if he actually had to think it over, "Definitely a 10,000. She makes kitten and Barbara look like turds."  
Xavier was smug, "She'll be all over me soon."  
Roy snorted, "Maybe not if I get to her first."  
"Don't you have a girl?" Victor asked in suspicion. Roy shrugged, "So?"  
Rachel glared and walked up to Roy, "So? You are a pig. I don't know why Jade even bothers."  
Roy backed up, "Sure go ahead and eat me, but if you think I'm a pig why are you friends with Xavier and Dick?"

Rachel shook her head, "Xavier and I are not friends. As for Dick he's my cousin."  
Roy was going to retort back but he turned his head and got a glimpse of red. Turning his head back to Xavier he spoke up, "That's her."

Xavier noticed that Richard turned to look as he did too. He glared under his shades, looks like there'll be some competition.  
Xavier's mouth dropped open slightly and he couldn't ignore the fact that his heart speed up and his palms got sweaty when he took in the girls sight. She was beautiful with her sun kissed skin and tousled wavy hair. Her eyes were like emeralds glistening in water. She was well defined in a pair of dark skinny jeans completed with a purple blouse. Her feet adorned a pair of heels. She looked like a goddess.  
Xavier glanced at Richard and felt envious when he saw the way Richard was smirking at the girl, the way he usually does when he sets out for his prey. There was no way Richard was getting this girl, it would be him.  
Xavier started striding towards the girl and resisted the urge to punch Richard when he followed behind him.  
The girl locked eyes with Richard and smiled a smile that made Xavier pause for a second. Richard was now in the lead and he stopped in front of the girl.  
Richard gave her a charming smile, " Well hello beautiful I'm Richard Grayson." Xavier narrowed his eyes; Dick never let anybody call him Richard. He picked up her hand and gave her a kiss on her knuckles.  
The girl laughed lightly, "I'm Kori Anders." She glanced at Xavier and her smile faltered slightly before she lifted it up again.  
"You are?" She asked in a sweet voice. Xavier blinked suddenly feeling stupid that he was just standing there as Richard had the girl's attention.  
"Xavier Redd." He announced pushing Richard out of the way and stood in front of Kori. Richard glared.  
"It was nice meeting you both, but I have to go see you around." Kori said as she walked away.  
"See you later, Cutie." Xavier smiled as he watched her back side while she walked down the hall. Richard snapped his fingers in front of Xavier's face.  
"She's mine."  
Xavier and Richard stood face to face.  
"We'll see about that." Xavier warned walking away, colliding his shoulder into Richards.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok hey people its Mickey this time who is writing this chapter so hopefully  
you guys will like it and all blah blah blah...  
Lol but Please Review this chapter so that we have your confidence.

P.s I'm not going to keep saying that I don't own teen titans because we don't  
and I don't need to keep repeating it so yeah here is the last time We do not  
own the teen titans.

Now listen up its XxMickey-luv-uxX who is writing this chapter.

-

Kori's P.O.V

'Wow I'm already beginning to like this school. They're is so many  
complimenting smiles and I have already meet two people, who were super hot.  
Especially Richard he is very welcoming and cute. Ok Kori focus on school  
then boys, but who am I kidding I'm Kori Anders I can do whatever I like  
whenever. Ok lets see what class that I have first Ummm Mr. Wilson room 109.  
Ok lets see where I am now.'

I looked around to find the closest classroom around. When I found one it  
said room 503. Oh crap I'm going to be late to class I'm in the 500 building.  
I quickly ran outside and spotted the 400 building and the 200 building. It made more  
sense to go to the 200 building, because it might be closer to the 100  
building. I ran over to the 200 building and made my way inside. I jogged down the hall way finally spotting the 100 building. 'Ugh now I'm exhausted from all of that running.'

I scanned the plates outside the door. Ok room 103,105,107, and finally 109. 'Well hopefully the teacher is nice  
because I am late for class'. I'm still a little nervous but just kept telling  
myself that the day will be over before I know it.

I knocked on the door since it was locked and waited for an answer. When the door opened I spotted  
a built and muscular man standing out of the door wearing an orange and black  
suit and suede shoes. I looked up at his face and noticed that he had a long  
scar on his left cheek with a low cut.

" Excuse me lady but who are you?" A voice asked who I assumed was the teacher.

" I'm Kori Anders. The new student." I responded back quickly, hoping I wouldn't be in too much trouble.

" Oh yes Miss Anders it's so nice to meet you. Please introduce yourself to the  
class." He said while gesturing towards the whole class.

'Gulp. Well here goes nothing.'

"Um hi I'm Kori and I just moved here from Italy." I said to everybody.  
Hopefully they didn't notice my shaking because I sure as heck could of felt  
myself doing it. Most of the class muttered hi's, and hey's but looked like  
they were kind of bored. Hmm must be this class I guess.

" Ok Kori you can sit in the back with Mr. Grayson," while pointing to the  
back, "Mr. Grayson please raise your hand."

I saw somebody's hand go up and was relieved and excited to see that I would  
be sitting next to Richard. I walked to the back and sat down next to him and  
pulled out my notebook.

" Hey beautiful... again" I heard Richard whisper in my ear.

" Hi Richard" I said but couldn't help but giggle a little bit at the nickname  
he had given me.

" So you're from Italy?" He asked.

" Yes" I responded back.

" Nice. I like Italian girls." He says in a low and seductive voice. After  
That, I swore that I saw him lick his lips. I think that he is turning me on. I  
couldn't help but giggle some more.

" How about I give you a ride home Kori on my motorcycle?" He asks while  
leaning in real close.

" I would love to b-" I started until he cut me off.

" Great umm where do you want to meet?" He say's while almost yelling.

" Richard I have a car." I say sadly. I would of loved to ride with him on a

motorcycle.

" Oh umm sorry" He say's while rubbing the back of his neck. " What about I  
pick you up in the morning?" Man he does not give up.

"Sure" I said to quickly. I wrote down my cell phone number and handed it to

him.

"Cool. But I have something to ask you" He said.

" Ok"

" I know that its kind of sudden and all but, would you like to go see a movie  
with me tomorrow night?"

Oh my gosh did he really just ask me out on a date.

"As in a... date?" I asked, thinking I must have heard wrong.

" Well it could be" He says in a flirtatious voice. Apparently he knew his own charm.

"I'll think about it" Trying to sound mysterious.

" Ok beautiful let me know what you think" He responded with some sort victory smirk on his face.

After he said that last sentence the bell had rang and it was time to go. I gather up my things and noticed him doing the same.

"Catch you later" I say to him while starting to walk out the door. To my surprise I was brought into an embrace. I leaned into his touch.

" Definitely seeing you later, beautiful" He whispers in my ear while tucking a loose strand behind my ear.

I think my heart just stopped, he was so sweet. He was making me melt.

-

Ok guys tell us what you think about this chapter please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Sparklebluelemon here, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  
Disclaimer: We still don't own Teen Titans

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kori closed her locker and scanned her schedule. Looks like she had Mr. Mod with some boring history. History was never Kori's favorite subject. She preferred something that would soon get her somewhere like math or chemistry.

Although, she was pretty sure she'd become a model when she got out of college. Of course she'd have a back-up plan just in case.

The halls were slightly crowded. She made out some familiar faces as she walked by. They were mostly kids she had previous classes with.  
Some kids just ignored her and wouldn't even give her the time of day. Some of their eyes were filled malice, envy, jealously, and hate. At first Kori didn't get it why they acted so strange, but after some deep thoughts she guess it was because she was going on a date with Richard.

As she walked amiably down the hallway she wondered what she should wear tomorrow.  
She was still sort of shocked Richard asked her out. Kori was happy they had a class together.  
Kori pushed the thought back and smiled as she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist, "Hey beautiful, guess who?"

Kori giggled lightly and leaned into his touch as she continued to walked with him latched on behind her, "Enrico what are you doing?" Kori said while giving in a slight giggle.  
Richard stopped walking which in turn made Kori stop. Then he turn her around having her crushed up against his chest. " Who is Enrico?" He asked. " Ummm just an old boyfriend back in Italy. Sorry" Kori said nuzzling into his chest.  
Richard lifted Kori's chin so that she could look at him in the eye, and then she saw a ton of adoration and a little bit of blush.  
"Richard do you think that this is appropiate?" Kori asked. Richard nuzzled her neck before pulling away and flipping his hand into hers as they walked side by side in the hallway. " Maybe not but I want everyone to know that I am your" He responded back. Kori smiled and released his hand.

"Hmm you have to be my boyfriend first, but at this rate it won't be long." She said flirtiously.

Richard nodded, "You got it, beautiful."

Kori watched as he walked away, and her heart fluttered. Turning to her left she walked into the classroom. Kori groaned mentally when she saw Kitten and her 'groupies' They have been on her tail ever since Richard kissed her cheek in the hallway earlier.

She scanned for a seat. She spotted an open one next to the other hot guy that was with Richard. She walked over to him.

"Xavier, right?" She asked just to be sure.

He flashed her a smile, "That's what they call me, cutie."

She smiled and sat down in her seat. Xavier leaned over and Kori could feel his breath on her ear as he whispered, "Me and my friends are getting together later you up for it?"

Kori shivered. "Will Richard be there?"

Xavier reeled back, "What's he got to do with anything."

Kori rolled her eyes, "Practically everyone already knows he asked me out. I figured you would, aren't you guys friends?"

Xavier narrowed his eyes, "I see he got to you first."

"Excuse me?" Kori asked unable to make out his mumbling.

"Nothing, cutie. Don't worry about it another time." Xavier said as he leaned back in his chair. Droning out the lecture the teacher was giving the class.

Kori nodded and tried to pay attention, although it was pretty hard when Xavier kept moving in the corner of her eye. She didn't know why but for some reason he intrigued her. Kori couldn't dent the fact that he was hot, but then again so was Richard.

The bell rang and the students gathered up their belongings. Xavier got up and made his way to the door, Kori quickly ran after him catching his wrist before he got away.

"Xavier we are friends, right?" Kori asked moving with him as he walked to his class. Xavier smiled at passing girls taking a moment to answer Kori's question.

"Kori, I've never met a girl like you most people here seem so fake. I'd like to get to know you so, yes we're friends." Xavier answered truthfully as he paused outside his next class. Kori gave him quick hug, but as she pulled away she stood frozen staring behind Xavier.

"Hey, cutie. What's wrong?" Xavier asked rubbing Kori's shoulder. Kori motioned behind him. He turned around and was met with an anger pair of glaring blue eyes.

"Get your hands off my girl." Richard growled. Xavier smirked and pulled Kori closer to him.

Kori felt like she was in the middle of a blood war, just minus the blood. The looks they were giving each other screamed at Kori to run, but she had nowhere to go.

"Richard, it's okay he was just being friendly." Kori tried to reason with him. Xavier flinched when Kori said the word friend, but he held his ground.

"Friendly, huh?" Richard muttered to himself as he walked over and pulled Kori towards him. "I'll walk you to your next class."

Kori smiled at his possessive nature, "I'm not your girl... well not yet I would still like to go on that date and I wouldn't have it any other way."

She waved good bye at Xavier as she was practically dragged down the hallway by Richard who wanted nothing more than to put some distance between his competition and his new found prey.

* * *

ok People we need you to Read and Review thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people this is Mickey here writing this chapter so please read and review this chapter. And I would like to thank my friend 19bratz96 for some help so she got her credit.

**Disclaimer**: We don't own the teen titans.

* * *

Kori P.O.V

"Thanks for walking me to my class Richard." I say while looking up at him. I notice that he was looking the other way so I asked, "Umm Richard what are you looking at?" He snaps out of his trance and turns his attention back to me.

"What did Xavier exactly say to you Kori?" He asks out of the blue.

"Well he asked me if I wanted to hang out and I said if you were going to be there and he said something and then I said another time." I say quickly. Man that was a mouthful.

"Oh okay then. Do you remember that 'something' that he said?" He questions me.

"No, but is they're something between you guys that I should probably know?" I ask.

"Um no." he says. I really didn't believe him but I decided not to push the matter.

"Okay." I walk into class after giving Richard a hug. The only available seat is between Kitten and this girl with dark violet hair, a dark purple graphic tee that says 'The Ravens', black skinny jeans, and pale skin. So I walk over to the other girl instead of Kitten and introduce myself.

"Hi I'm Kori. Is this seat taken?" The girl looks me up and down. She shrugs and I sit down just as the teacher comes into the room. Madame Rouge our French teacher starts us on our warm up. She instructs us to work with the person on our right. The raven's tee girl is sitting to my right so I get to work with her and not Kitten, thank God. I know all the answers because I actually speak French, but I want to get to know the girl beside me. It seems like she's nice but she's really shy. I decided I wanted to talk to her. I turned to the girl, "What did you get for number 1?"

"Ferme la porte." She says quietly. She turns back to her work. This might be bit harder than I thought. I answer number 2 and turn to the girl for number 3.

"What's number 3?"

"Mettez-le sur la table." She says. Ok maybe I should stop asking questions about the warm up and talk about some personal questions like what is her name.

"So what's your name?" I ask her.

"Rachel" She replies back.

"Well its nice to meet at least one nice girl. Kitten and her group have been on my back all day." I whisper to Rachel since Kitten was right beside us.

"Well Kori I already like you because we have something in common. We both have something against Kitten. I also heard that Dick asked you out." she says. Hold up who in the world is Dick, I wonder what she means.

"Ummm who is Dick?" I questioned her.

"Richard," she says as she looks at me funny. "that's his nickname."

"Oh yeah," I say as if it had just slipped my mind "were going to see a movie tomorrow night."

"What movie?"

"I don't know yet, but I really don't care because as long as I'm with him everything else cancels out."

"Wow sounds like you guys really like each other." She says while resting her head on her hand.

"Yeah I guess so, but I feel that Xavier has something on me like i don't know ummm like lust and I kind of feel the same way about Richard. Like both of them expect something from me." I really boasted about that one and it was definitely true.

"Trust me Kori don't expect too much." Humm when she said that I wonder what she meant. After that last sentence the bell rang and it was time to go.

"Hey Kori, come have lunch with me and the guys." Rachel tells me.

"Okay that would be great." I say vivaciously.

"See ya later." She says me while waving goodbye and walking out of the classroom.

I gather my stuff and begin to walk out of the classroom until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Thinking that it was Richard I gave them a extensive hug and planted a kiss on their cheek.

"Now that's my kind of hello cutie." OMFG it was Xavier. I stepped back a little and was blushing furiously.  
" Xav- Xavier. I-I thought that you were someone else. I am so sorry, your girlfriend would of been pissed if she saw that." I exclaim.

"Hold up cutie, who said that I had a girlfriend?" He asks while raising his voice a little. Well that was easy to answer. This may sound flirtatiously but I have to tell him the truth.

"Xavier your actually really hot why wouldn't you have one?" There! I told him.

"Your not so bad yourself but I'm waiting for that right girl."

"Which is?"

"You Kori."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, this is Sparklebluelemon with Chapter Five, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: We do not own Teen Titans. Ugh that show needs to come back on!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I stared at Xavier with a dumfounded expression. Did he just say he wanted me? Well not really, buy it was close. He thinks I'm the perfect girl for him and I have to say I'm slightly flustered.

"Come on Xavier, you're kidding right?" I ask trying to be clear on what he was saying. He just smiled and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"Later, cutie." He walked down the hall leaving me there to think about what just happened. Richard would kill me if he found out about this. This is why I'm not going to tell him, despite the slight guilt I feel for letting Xavier kiss me even if it was on the cheek and not the lips.

I shook my head slightly completely aware that I was watching Xavier as he walked to his next class. Why was I even letting myself get mesmerized by him? I turned the opposite direction and walked to my Science class.

I slipped into the seat next to Rachel. She spared me a glance before continuing to read her book that was hidden in her science notebook. I looked around and noticed Gar up in the front, she raised her eyebrow in a questioning stare. When Gar looked at her he just groaned and turned around.

"What's up with him?" Kori whispered to Rachel. She looked up and smirked slightly.

"He got in trouble a week ago for breaking an important lab equipment so the teacher assigned him a seat in front of her desk."

Kori was curious, "Really? Where did he sit before?"

Rachel blushed slightly, "To my left."

Kori slowly nodded her head inwardly smiling. She knew they liked each other even if they deny it. Gar was outgoing and goofy and Rachel was more guarded and wise, I guess what they say is true, opposites attract.

Rachel cleared her throat, "So what movie are you and Dick going to see?"

Kori looked up at Rachel and shrugged, "I'm not sure. I think we'll probably pick once we get there."

Rachel nodded, "Just a heads up, if Dick does something just don't be too surprised."

Kori narrowed her eyes at the warning. Just what was Rachel trying to say? "Like what?"

Shrugging Rachel turned back to her book, hoping to skip Kori's wrath. Kori let the subject drop once class got going. She had tons of homework, which she was not looking forward to doing.

As the last bell rang she got up and started walking to the front of the school. Xavier followed in sync beside her and she tried to ignore him although it was kind of difficult considering he was talking so much.

"Have you thought about what I said?" Xavier asked slyly. Kori speed up her pace only making him do the same. She turned around sharply only for Xavier to barely miss colliding into her.

"Look Xavier you're hot and I'm sure you'd have tons of girls at your feet, so why do you try to keep pursuing the one who's taken?" Kori snapped.

Xavier raised his hands in defeat, "Hey now I was just simply saying."  
Kori dropped her head, "I'm sorry. I'm just a little frustrated."

He placed his hand on her shoulder. To her surprise she liked the warmth that spread through her body. She blushed slightly. Xavier smirked seeing the pink that tinted her tan skin.

"Just think about it." Xavier whispered into her ear. Kori slowly exhaled, before she suddenly pulled away.

"What are you doing? I have a date tomorrow with Richard, you know the guy I'm dating." Kori told him before walking off. Richard met her outside the front doors and he didn't look happy at all.

"He had his hands all over you!" He fumed. Kori inwardly groaned, great he was everything.

"It doesn't matter. I told him I was only with you." Kori tried to reassure him. Richard grabbed her by the waist and guided her to his motorcycle. He was still mumbling under his breath, but Kori shook her head not wanting to dwell on Xavier any longer.

Richard leaned her against his motorcycle and kissed her on the lips, "Be ready at 7 tomorrow." He said as he pulled away. Kori nodded and pushed him back gently to free herself. Richard grabbed his helmet and placed it on his head. Kori loved the way it gave him a dangerous vibe.

"Bye, beautiful." He stated and hopped on his bike. Kori waved and watched as he sped away after he revved up his engine. She wondered if he did that on purpose. Maybe he just liked all the attention. Kori slowly walked to her car, in no hurry to get home. One thing was for sure though was tomorrow would definitely be harder than today. With Xavier and Richard at their throats, Kori had no idea how she could even possibly talk to one without the other accusing her of something she wasn't doing.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people this is Mickey with this chapter so enjoy!

Disclaimer: We really really don't own the teen titans

* * *

**_Kori P.O.V_**

Omg I can't believe that he really kissed me- on the lips too! This is ummm wow I can't even find a word for it. But I don't care because one of the hottest guys in school kissed an ordinary girl like me. Wow its my first day here and I all ready _almost_ have a boyfriend. Well I know that it sounds horny but Richard is sweet romantic, kind, and somehow really jealous, but that's hot.

But the other thing is that Xavier has a thing for me. Well he is really hot but Richard had me first... Well their is something about Xavier that gets me. He has more to him than you know. Their is a cool mysterious side to him that I just can't figure out. Hmmm I wonder what he is doing right now. I would like to at least get to know my friends that's not so bad now is it? I wish that I could talk to him to figure this liking thing out but maybe Richard would get mad. Well its just as friends right so Richard can chill. But what if it gets to far? What if I lose Richard? Ugh America is so complicated. But I like it. I giggled at the thought and went to the kitchen to get some food.

I'm really home food sick so I'll make some chicken Alfredo fettuccine with garlic bread. I began to boil the pasta and but the bread in the over until I hear my cell phone ring. I wonder who would be calling.

I look at the number and it say's unknown on the screen. I question these american names. So I answer it anyway.

"Hello?" I say in the sweetest voice.

" Hey Kori" The stranger say's. Hold up I know who that is its duh duh dunnnnn Xavier. I'm confused and exicted at the same time of his calling.

" H- Hey Xavier" I shuddered upon the words.

" So cutie we need to talk. So I'm standing outside of your door and its kind of cold out here."

" What!" I say while running and opening up the door.

As I open up he rushes inside and run towards heater.

"Man that feels sooo good." He say's while rubbing his hand up against the heater.

I close the door and run to the kitchen to take the bread out of the oven and put chicken in the pasta.

" Whatcha making?" He say's while coming up behind me. He was wearing a nice thermal shirt which outlined his 6-pack abs. I was drooling while looking at it.

I snap out of my trance and tell him that I'm making chicken Alfredo fettuccine with a secret ingredient.

" Mmmm mind if I have some of that secret ingredient." He say's flirtatiously.

" Then it wouldn't be much of a _secret_ ingredient now would it?" I say smartly.

" I was talking about you cutie." He say's while stepping closer to me. Our chest were touching and I was about to give in until I thought about Richard and us having to be friends.

I turn around and get a spoon so that he could taste the dish. I grab a little amount and stick it in his mouth. He was surprised hoping for a kiss but enjoy's the bit. He licks it at the end of the spoon and looks at me.

I giggled from seeing his face.

" What's so funny?" He asks.

" You have some sauce on the side of your mouth." I said.

" Aww man its not as sexy as it was suppose to be." He say's in awe.

Hmmm should I flirt and get it off for him or should I give him a napkin. Heck this is a free country I can do whatever I want whenever.

I lick off the sauce and planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth. I saw the hairs on the back off his neck stand up and saw his eyes wide open.

He leans in for more until I hear the door bell ring. I run to go get it but was wondering if it was anyone like galfore and anyone from school they would either be shocked or mad.

" Hide" I tell Xavier.

" OOOh keeping me your little secret that's hot." He say's. Man he needs to go somewhere with that.

He hides in the bathroom and locks the door.

I open the front door and am suprised to see...

" Richard" I say.

* * *

Please Read and Review people


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Teen Titans  
Chapter Seven: Written By Sparklebluelemon

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Richard." I say as I got a look at who was behind the door. He looked amazing in his dark denim jeans and fitting t shirt. He smiled at me and gave me a quick hug as he made his way inside. I hesitantly followed behind him looking towards the bathroom door.

He took a seat on the couch and leaned back. He threw me a lazy lopsided grin and patted the spot next to him. My cheeks flushed and I slowly walked over and sat down. He put an arm around my shoulder so I had no choice but to lay my head on his shoulder.

We didn't say anything for a moment, but then I looked up and breathed in slightly before asking, "Why are you here?"

He gazed down at me and shrugged slightly, "Just wanted to hang with my girl."

" Ummm take me out on my date first then I will be your girl." I said while punching him lightly in the shoulder.

" Anything to make me yours" He said while glazing through my eyes.

I smiled and scooted closer. Xavier could wait right now I just wanted to spend time with my _almost _boyfriend. He reached for the remote and turned the TV on. I bit my lip and watched him as he changed the channel looking for something good to watch.

He stopped at the news and I inwardly groaned. The news was so boring, but I couldn't just tell him that so I stayed quiet and watched as they talked about things happening around the city. My head snapped to the bathroom door as I heard a thump.

I cringed and coughed hoping I covered up Richard's suspicion. He looked to the bathroom door and then looked at me.

"What was that?" He looked like he was about to get up, but I quickly grabbed his arm.

"It was nothing." I lied as I gripped his wrist. He looked down at me weirdly before shrugging and making himself comfortable again. I breathed a sigh of relief and settled down.

"So I think Rachel likes Gar." I said trying to make conversation. Richard nodded his head and took of his sun glasses.

"Really? Because Gar can't shut up about her." He said with a heartily chuckle.

I giggle and smile, "They do make a cute couple." I commented.

"They would if they ever had the guts to just share their feelings." He agreed. I sat up and stretched my arms.

"I have to use the restroom, excuse me." I said and stood. I walked to the bathroom and looked back to see Richard watching.

I knocked on the door and waited for Xavier to unlock it. It opened a crack and I walked in and shut the door behind me.

"You have to go." I demanded. Xavier was rubbing his head and looked at me with a 'No, duh' look.

"Your shower is really small." He said suddenly.

I looked at him weirdly and remembered the noise from earlier, "You hit your head?" I guessed.

He nodded and looked around, "So how do I get out of here?" He asked. I bit my mip unsurely before I came up with an idea.

"How about I distract Richard and you go to the door on the left and go out the window." I said. He nodded and walked over to the door.

"Works for me, but what's the door on the left?"

I blushed for some unknown reason, "My bedroom."

He smirked, "Really?" He said drawing the word out. I gasped lightly and smacked him on the arm.

"Don't even think about it." I said sharply. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't worry cutie, I would never dream of it." He said, but from his voice I knew otherwise.

I walked past him and walked out of the door leaving it open a crack so he could hear what was going on. I walked back to Richard and looked at the bathroom seeing Xavier peeking.

"I'm hungry. Why don't we get something to eat?" I suggested. Richard nodded and stood up.

"Sure, what do you want?" He asked. I put a finger to my chin so it would look like I was thinking. I watched as Xavier sneaked out of the bathroom and carefully made his way into my room. I inwardly sighed in relief. Mission accomplished.

Richard was still looking at me and I laughed nervously, "Actually why don't we just make something here."

He looked surprised but it quickly faded, "Okay. I can make us some grilled cheese. You think you're up for it."

I giggled, "I'm sure I am. Besides anything is better than my cooking."

He raised an eyebrow, "Your cooking can't be that bad."

I shook my head, "Trust me. It's bad."

He just chuckled and followed me into the kitchen.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N Hope you guys enjoyed this latest chapter.  
Please Review! We would love to hear your feedback and opinions.  
REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

hey people this is Mickey with this chapter so please review and enjoy

Disclaimer: hey guys sorry to break it to you but we don't own the teen

titans.

* * *

Kori's P.O.V

"Well, Kori I have to go so be ready in the morning. Oh yeah and tomorrow is our  
date." Richard said to me as he stood up. I looked at the time and saw that it was midnight.

" Ok, well good night" I said to him disappointed he had to go and walked him to the door. He gave me a  
kiss on the cheek " Good night beautiful" He said then left. I listened for  
the sound of his motorcycle and looked through the window and watched him  
drive off. Man I love that motorcycle.

This is the best day ever! I mean most of the guys in the schools want me, I  
meet Rachel, and everyone is so welcoming here unlike kitten and Barbara, but  
aside from that it was wonderful. Who knew America was so welcoming.

But I still miss my homeland where I am the Princess of Tameran. But I wanted  
to go out and see the world plus everything was so cramp and and and... I  
started to break down in tears as I remember seeing the Gordians kill my  
parents and take over Tameran and its all my sister Koma's fault. She betrayed  
Tameran because of me having to be next in line for the crown instead of her.  
So when I had the opportunity Enrico and I came up with a plan to run away,  
but he got caught...

Flashback

" Shh Korirand'r stay down and be very quiet." Enrico whispered in my ear. "  
And remember whatever happens tonight remember that I love you" He added.

"Ok let's just hurry" I whispered back hoping we'd make it. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips  
And then we were running across the ground. There up five yards ahead was the  
exit. We sprinted across the grounds until the alarm went off... we were being  
followed. The guards ran after us we were almost their until when Enrico was  
guard had him by the collar and slammed him down. I turned around  
and headed back to get him until he breathed out his last words to me.

" Kori run! Don't look back! Get out of here." Enrico yelled. It was my last  
chance of freedom because I was right at the gate. I choose to go back until I  
heard the gun shot go off and he lied there dead. I panicked and took off to the gate with tears blurring my vision.

I got out that night knowing that they are still after me so I moved to  
America to start over and its been a year since the incident but I have to  
keep going.

End of Flashback

I sighed heavily and started towards my bedroom to get ready for bed. When I  
turned on the lights I jumped in surprise when I saw Xavier laying down on my  
bed reading MY DIARY!

I ran towards him and knock him off of my bed and wrestled with him on the  
floor. I was on top of him trying to hit his face but he blocked my every move  
and then I ended up laying on the floor.

"Will you stop now?" He said while having me pinned down to the floor.

" Why are you still here? Why the hell were you reading my diary?" I yelled at  
Him slightly agitated that I was under him. Not that I minded, but I had to act like I didn't want him.

" Well when I came over and said that I needed to talk to you I needed to talk  
to you so here me out. Also I just so happened to cross pass with an open  
diary sitting on your bed with my name on it." He said deviously.

" Diaries are personal Xavier. I want you to respect my privacy." I demanded as I shook off my oncoming blush as I realized just how close we were.

" Ok cutie I will not do it again."

" So what all did you read?"

" Umm how I'm hot and mysterious oh and some stuff about Richard", He said his  
name with venom in his teeth, " Oh and the part where you're a princess. Kori  
why didn't you tell anyone?"

" Because of the memories and how I'm hiding here in America and how I can  
never return." I started sobbing and Xavier pulled me into his warm embrace.  
Man I love this position so much I wish that I can stay like this forever. We  
made our way up to sitting on the bed and cradled me like a baby while I  
continued sobbing in his arms.

Xavier P.O.V

I watched her cry in my arms for about 10 minutes. I have never felt this bad  
about anyone. Kori is different then any other girl she makes me feel  
different and confused. I can actually see more in her rather than sex and  
looks like I did with other girls. I actually really care about Kori.

Her crying came to a stop and I saw that she was sleeping. I layed her down  
right next to me and watched her continue to sleep. Hmmm I guess that it can't  
be that bad if I stay a night... Just for comfort. I dose off like after an  
hour or so and was with the girl of my dreams.

* * *

Hey guys please review this chapter because we need you so that we have your  
confidence


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Teen Titans.  
Chapter Nine: Written By Sparklebluelemon

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kori groaned slightly as the light peered into her eyes as she lifted her lids up. She blinked slightly and pressed her head into the warmth lying beside her. In response a hand wrapped tighter around her waist. Kori smiled lightly as she sighed contently.

'Xavier is so warm' Kori thought mentally. Kori gasped and snapped her eyes open to meet the material of Xavier's shirt. She bit her lip as her eyes scanned upwards to his face.

His eyes were closed and his mouth was curved up slightly. Kori narrowed her eyes at him and watched as his mouth trembled, before it was carved into a grin.

Kori shook her head at him and pulled away, "Richards coming to pick me up and you should have left already." Kori said watching him as he leaned up.

"Should being the cooperative word." Xavier mused. Kori rolled her eyes and pushed him off her bed and stopped as he grasped her hands in his.

"Come on cutie," Xavier whined slightly. "Call Dick and tell him you already got a ride."

"But I don't have a ride." Kori tried to reason although she knew he was saying he wanted to drive her to school.

He shrugged, "I guess you'll just have to walk."

She slapped him on the arm lightly, "Please just go."

He held up his hands in self defense, "Alright. Alright, but tomorrow I'll pick you up at seven."

Huffing out a breath Kori slumped her shoulders in defeat, "Fine, I'm sure I can come up with an excuse."

" I love the whole keeping me your secret thing again it is hot." Xavier said while grinning. He saluted before he left her room and exited the house.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kori slid into her seat and placed her things on her desk. She looked over to see Rachel reading yet another book. She sighed slowly before turning to Rachel.

"PSS." Kori breathed out trying to get her attention. The teacher was facing away to the board so that left them some talking time.

Rachel closed her book lightly, "What?" She whispered back.

Kori leaned over slightly, "I'm going to tell Richard that you gave me a ride to school tomorrow, is that okay?"

Raising an eyebrow she smirked slightly, "So now I'm your alibi."

Kori shrugged, "Something like that."

Rachel shook her head, "Fine. But want to tell me what happened?"

I explained everything to her even the part about Xavier sleeping over and lets just say that she was astonished.

" Wow. Well Kori I have your back no matter what. Ok?" Rachel said while giving Kori a hug.

" Thanks Rachel that means alot." Kori breathed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You ready for tonight?" Richard asked walking up to Kori. Kori smiled and nodded her head as Richard linked their hands together.

"So Rachel will be picking me up tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know." Kori said locking eyes with Xavier who was leaning up against the  
lockers talking to a brunette. She didn't know why but she felt her heart sink at the sight. He nodded to her as they past him.

Richards hand tightened against hers and she whimpered lightly, "You're hurting me."

Richard immediately let go of her hand, "I'm sorry, beautiful it's just he makes me so mad."

She glanced at him, "But people said you guys were best friends until I showed up."

He nodded with a grim expression, "We were."

She stopped walking a looked at him, "I didn't do this to you guys did I?"

He sighed and ran hand through his hair, "No, but I think our egos did."

She nodded about to say something when a pair of hands ran up Richard's arm. Kitten smiled at him, "Richy Poo you left your pencil on your desk." She said holding it out to him.

He threw her a small smile, "Thanks Katherine."

She fake whined, "Richy you know I hate it when you call me that, its Kitten to you."

Kori narrowed her eyes at kitten, "We were kind of in the middle of something."

Kitten looked in Kori's direction as if she just realized she was standing there, "Oh I'm sorry Kora I didn't see you there."

Kori breathed in slowly trying to hold in her anger, "It's Kori."

Kitten narrowed her eyes in her direction, "Like I care."

Kori sneered lightly before she turned to Richard, "I have to go, feel free to talk to Kitty."

Kitten gasped, "You did not just call me that."

Kori smirked inwardly and took off leaving a dumbstruck Richard and a fuming blonde.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: Please Review Guys. Even if it's something like 'Continue' 'Good' 'Okay'…..really anything will do.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Teen Titans  
Chapter Eleven: Written By Sparklebluelemon

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kori sighed happily as she and Richard exited the local theater. His arm hung loosely over her shoulder as she leaned her head on his arm. She had no clue what movie they would be watching seeing as how Richard exclaimed it would be a surprise. She had inwardly groaned knowing it would be an action movie, but she stayed quiet not wanting to say something she would regret.

Richard grinned, "How did you like the movie."

Snuggling closer to him Kori breathed in then out slowly, "Okay." There she kept it simple and not to detailed, hopefully he would leave it at that, but when he pulled away with the grin faltered on his face Kori knew it wouldn't be simple.

"Just okay?" He asked with a slight pout. Kori looked relieved that he wasn't one of the guys who were all into 'you better have liked the movie I paid for.'

Kori smiled a little when he intertwined their hands. She shrugged lightly, "I guess I like romance more."

He groaned and stuffed his free hand in his pocket. Kori laughed lightly and looked down at the sidewalk beneath their feet.

"You wanna go somewhere?" Richard asked capturing Kori's attention. She looked up with a confused face.

"I thought we were somewhere?"

He chuckled slightly, "I mean do you maybe wanna go somewhere else to drag out our evening." He explained.

"Oh," Kori breathed. "Like where?"

He shrugged and stepped off the sidewalk to go towards his motorcycle, "The fair is open, I was hoping we could go there."

Kori's face lit up, "I would love to. I haven't been there ever since I was a kid." She practically bouncing on her heels as she accepted the helmet handed towards her. What Kori remember was having a fair in her state of the art high tech home in tameran. It was only opened for her and her brother. She remembered all of the fun times they had.

He smirked at her state and hopped on the bike with Kori following suite. "Great, hold on tight, it may be a bit bumpy."

Kori grasped his waist tightly about to ask why the streets would be bumpy when he revved up his engine and took off.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Kori slowly got off the bike a bit frazzled by the ride. Richard looked unaffected as he quickly got off and took off his helmet revealing his unkempt ebony hair. Kori took off her helmet shaking out her hair letting it fall down her back. No doubt it looked like she had just woken up.

She placed the helmet next to Richards and looked up at him, "Please tell me there is an alternate way to get home."

He looked at her shaken state and said, "You didn't enjoy that?"

She placed her hands on her hips, "That? That was me fearing for my life. I think you went over to much pot holes on that dirt road."

He softened slightly, "I'm sorry. I'll take the other way to get home."

She smiled, "Good."

He shook his head lightly before reaching for her hand, "Where to first?"

She scanned the place. "How about a concession stand, I'm starving." He followed her gaze to the cotton candy and squeezed her hand with an amused expression on his face, "Sounds like a plan."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kori popped some pink fluff into her mouth loving the way it melted on her tongue leaving a sweet taste. Under her arm she held a pink dog that Richard had won her at one of the game booths. They had ridden mostly all the rides saving the Ferris Wheel for last. They had skipped the faster ones because Kori claimed they made her nauseas.

They stood in line patiently waiting their turn. Kori spared some glances towards Richard. He was leaning against the rail with a relaxed expression on his face. His eyes shined in the moonlight and Kori couldn't get over how gorgeous they were.

"They're so pretty." She mused quietly. His eyes guided their way to her face where a light pink was spreading on her cheeks.

"What was that, princess?" He asked with a knowing smirk tugging at his lips. Kori stiffened at the word princess because back in tameran she was addressed as that by everybody except her parents.

"Nothing." Kori said lightly as she walked a few steps ahead. Richard followed in tow still slouching against the rails.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, "They're so pretty."

Kori glared lightly in his direction. His once smirk was now turned into an amused grin as he watched Kori become flustered.

"Fine. I think your eyes are pretty." Kori caved in letting the words slip from her mouth.

He smirked as the words left her lips, "Nice to know you're with me for my looks."

She slapped him lightly on the shoulder playfully, "Shut up."

He chuckled lightly and they made their way into the empty seats. Kori walked in first sitting on the right with Richard on the left. The door closed with a clang and they were slowly being lifted getting a great view of the city.

"Tonight has been amazing." Kori said placing the stuffed animal on her lap. Richard held her hand as they leaned into each other's touch.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He commented.

She sighed as she leaned into him. '_Weird. I always like Xavier's warm embrace better... Oh well', _She thought. She let her eyes close as they relaxed from the night not wanting this day to end.

* * *

A/N I hope you guys are enjoying this. No offense to anyone on the movie subjects. I am not by any means saying guys don't like romance or girls don't like action. I myself enjoy action movies although yes some are slightly boring in my opinion.

Please Review. We would love your feedback and opinions.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Hey peeps we don't own the teen titans.

This chapter is being written by XxMickey-luv-uxX

* * *

Kori's P.O.V

Once the ride was over we headed towards the gate to leave home. This foremost was the best time I have ever had with any guy in my life. Just as we found the exit guess who was just walking in.

Xavier came in with the same brunette that he was talking to at school the other day and they were just chatting away.

I noticed that Richard still looked straight ahead to go having to dodge Xavier until he called out my name. The words slipped out of his mouth like fire for steaming mad and ice for chilled and cool.

" H- Hey Xavier" I stuttered upon the words wishing that I could take it back when I saw how infuriated he looked.

" So I see that you guys are leaving. What a shame." Xavier breathed out the last words like he wanted to start something.

" What do you mean ' what a shame'" Richard said having to mock Xavier's words. He could of handled this situation a little more mature.

" I wanted to cream you in a ball game of knock em'" Xavier said while rubbing his hands together.

" Your on" Richard said while running off with Xavier. What is it with guys and competition!

It was kind of awkward having to stand here with the brunette so I broke the silence.

" So this is weird do you want to go to a concession stand." I said quietly.

" Nah I'm going to go meet some guys" She said while starting to walk away but I responded back quickly.

" But what about Xavier?" I asked. Was she really going to blow him off like that?

" Oh he only came here to spy on you and Richard and used me to look like we're out on a date. " She said then walked off.

I stood their dumbfounded then went to join the guys.

I have to admit Xavier can find himself in a romantic situation when he tries.

As soon as I reach them Xavier jumps up with excitement and exclaims his prize. He picked out a panda bear then hands it to me. Wow It was a lot bigger than the prize Richard had won for me.

" Umm thanks Xavier. I love panda bears." And it was the truth panda bears were my favorite animal.

Richard yanked my arm and started pulling me towards the exit.

I cried out having to deal with this excruciating pain. His nails were practically pierced into my arm. I struggled to get out of his touch but he kept dragging me.

Basically we were out of the gate and standing right at the motorcycle.

" What the freak Richard! Your piercing my skin!" I yelled at him. I looked him in the eye and saw that they were pitched black. After the words escaped from my mouth they turned back to that sea blue color.

"I'm so sorry Kori. I - I didn't mean to hurt you" He said having to give me those sorry puppy dog eyes.

" Just leave me alone." I said then ran back inside the gate. I'm sure glad that I saw Xavier because I don't know who else to turn to right now other then him.

I ran into him and sobbed into his chest. It seemed like he understood everything because he was there to experience it.

* * *

" I really am sorry for everything that has happened tonight Kori" Xavier said. We drove back to my house and now we're just laying down on my bed. I was laying on his chest tucked underneath the covers.

" I'll always be here for you cutie." He said while kissing my forehead.

He started to shift around and then was heading towards my bedroom door.

" I should go home" He said while opening up the door.

" Please don't leave me" I said while quivering with fear. Having the thought of Richard in my mind made me scared.

" Ok your sure?"

" Yes" I scooted over and pulled back the blankets for him to get in.

He took off his shoes and socks then reached for the ends of his shirt.

He looked back over his shoulder and asked, " You mind if I have no shirt on?"

I shook my head and saw his well sculpted body. His tan was perfect along with his 6 pack abs.

He climbed in and I turned of the light. I laid back down on his chest and closed my eyes for the night's rest.

I could of sworn that his eye's were on me the whole time.

* * *

Hey guys that was the chapter right their we need your feedback and hopefully you enjoyed.


	12. Chapter 12 2 parts

_**This is part one**_

Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Teen Titans  
Chapter Twelve: Written By Sparklebluelemon

TTTTTTTTTT

Kori squinted her eyes peering into the darkness as her phone alerted that it had received a new message.

She searched for her phone and spotted it on her nightstand lighting up the room slightly with its faded light. She arched her back to grab it without disturbing Xavier. His arm tightened around her waist as she stretched and retrieved her phone. He muttered something and Kori laid still looking at his face barely visible. After nothing for a moment she breathed out and flipped open her phone.

"You awake?"

She scanned to the top and saw it was from Richard. Why wasn't he sleeping?

She could always lie and not answer so he would think she was asleep, but Kori wondered what he could possibly say. She figured he would attempt to apologize but she wasn't so sure if she could forgive him so easily.

Biting the bullet she typed, "What?"

It took less than a minute for him to respond. Kori cringed at the loud ring and quickly turned her volume down so Xavier wouldn't wake up.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She rolled her eyes. He said that the last time also. "Do you have a point?"

"I don't know why but I can't help it. Some things just make me so mad. That's why Imma take anger management for you"

Xavier's face nuzzled at Kori's arm and she looked down at him startled. What was he doing?

"Lighten up, cutie." He whispered as he felt her tense up. He blinked and looked up with a light smirk, "What are you doing up anyway?"

Kori looked down at him with a sheepish smile, "I didn't mean to wake you."

He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around running a hand threw his hair, "What time is it?" He let out a yawn as he rested his head against the headboard of the bed.

Kori pursed her lips and threw him a small smile, "4:36, I'm surprised you didn't bale when I was asleep."

He nodded his head lightly, "I wouldn't do that, besides someone begged me to stay."

Kori rolled her eyes and bumped her shoulder against his, "Whatever." She grinned.

Her phone light up and she looked down to see Richard was calling her. She looked over at Xavier who now narrowed his eyes at the phone.

"Why is he calling you?" He asked sharply.

"To explain I'm assuming." Kori said slowly. She flipped open her phone before her voicemail picked up.

"Do you know what time it is?" Kori said into the phone. Richard sighed loudly.

"I know it's early, but I really am sorry."

Kori nodded her head, "I know." Xavier leaned in trying to hear the other half of the conversation, but Kori swatted him away.

"How about we hang out tomorrow just you and me." Richard begged. Kori bit her lip. She really didn't want to see him not yet anyway.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Kori lied. Xavier looked at her questionably.

He groaned, "And why not." He snapped.

Kori scowled slightly, "Look I'm tired, but if I have some free time maybe I'll go over tomorrow." Before he could respond she hung up and tossed her phone on her nightstand.

Kori ran her hands threw her hair as she threw herself back onto the bed so she was lying down. Xavier lay beside her and lightly ran his fingers up her arm.

"What did he say?" He asked.

Kori closed her eyes, "He told me he was sorry and that we should spend the day tomorrow just the two of us."

"And you said no." Xavier asked watching Kori close her eyes.

Kori shrugged, "I don't want to see him yet, but I said maybe I'll pay him a visit if I had time."

Xavier looked curious, "So you've got plans tomorrow?"

Kori shook her head, "No, but I was hoping we could do something."

"Sounds like a plan cutie." Xavier said as he leaned his head on her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist.

(A/N) This is part 2

TTTTTTTTTT  
"No way." Kori shook her head. Xavier laughed and walked on, "Don't worry it's perfectly safe."

Kori followed behind wondering what she got herself into.  
"It'll be fun." Xavier urged as we neared the shore.

Kori had no doubt about that, but was surprised he'd go through all the trouble. "Sure, I'd love to go kayaking."

Xavier nearly dropped the kayak paddle, "Really?"

Kori shrugged, "Sure why not?"

"Considering how hesitant you was I thought you'd back out."

Kori pulled the life jacket over her head and connected the various snaps and straps.  
Xavier started laughing at her.

"What's so funny?" Kori asked.

"That's a bit large on you." Xavier walked over to her and helped her adjust it to her size. He put his hand on her waist, cinching the nylon belt.

"Can't you make it any tighter?" Kori gasped.

"What?"

"I can't breathe!"

"Oh! Sorry." He stepped in closer to make a few adjustments." We have to make sure it's on properly just in case anything happens."

"What's going to happen" Kori asked feeling funny about standing so close with so few clothing on.

"Nothing. A little splash here and there from paddling." He shrugged as he stepped back and got on the boat ready. "You've kayaked before, right?"

"Sure. Sure." Kori nodded.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "When."

Kori shrugged and said nothing. Xavier dropped the subject.  
"I'm a good tourist. I read the brochures and signs." Kori smiled.

"Right." Xavier climbed into the kayak and at the same time, pushed off with his back foot. "Now, the thing we have to do is attack the water to get past these couple of waves. So when I say paddle, you really have to paddle."

"Gotcha." Kori settled into her seat and they took their first paddle. A wave was curling out about fifteen feet away, but Kori knew it would break before it got to them. They paddled on through foamy bubbles after it broke and headed further out.

Kori saw another medium sized wave coming, but it was still waves off. Suddenly just to her right Kori spotted something jump. She watched again.

"Look! Over there! Dolphins!"

"Paddle!" Xavier shouted.

"Dolphins-did you see?" Kori pointed with her paddle.

"Wave! Did you see-"

The bow of the kayak went straight up then the wave crashed right on top of them, they tipped to the right completely falling over getting tumbled and thrown around by the water. The kayak was tilted on its side and Kori was instantly drenched by water. Kori half fell, half climbed out.

"Not one of your graceful moves." Xavier said as he swam and walked back toward shore. Kori couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh my god, imagine how dumb we looked!"

A strap from Xavier's life jacket got tangled up in the boat and he fell into Kori knocking her into the sand in the shallow water.

"Okay apparently you neglected to read the brochure on kayak safety." Xavier began as they clambered to their feet, brushing sand off their swimsuits and legs.

"The thing is that you have to get beyond the waves in order to start sightseeing. And when I tell you to paddle-paddle."

"I know, but they were dolphins, Xavier. Real, live dolphins." Kori said.

"What's the big deal haven't you ever been to SeaWorld?"

"No, and besides, these are wild dolphins. Free range. Whatever," Kori said. "That makes them so much more interesting. Let's go back out, we have time don't we?" Kori looked at her pink watch. The numbers didn't blink anymore. "My watch!"

"Does that thing even tell time or does it just beep when the Hello Kitty trend is over, so you know when to throw it out?"

"What? I'd never throw it out, what are you saying?" Kori looked at it again. "You got your wish. Kitty seems to have drowned. Goodbye Hello Kitty." Kori said, and she and Xavier laughed.

"Let's get a bite." Xavier suggested.

"Sounds good." Kori agreed letting her hand brush against Xavier's.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. The second part is from a book named (Disclaimer: I do not own) Picture Perfect by: Catherine Clerk.  
Please Review! We'd love some feedback.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: We do not own the Teen titans

This chapter is being written being written by XxMickey-luv-uxX

Kori's P.O.V

"Wow I've never really been to a real pizza place before." I said in amusement. I never really have been out of my kingdom because of the risk of me getting hurt. It had chandlers everywhere and the curtains where made of fine gold silk. It was absolutely beautiful. I thought that I just walked into heaven.

"Oh I just found this place the other day while walking around in the city."

"Xavier this place is breath- taking. Its looks like the diner that I have back home."

"Really you guys must be really rich" He said while looking at me with interest. At first he must of been ignoring me but now having to make small talk it can really get a guys attention.

"To be honest with you we make Richard and his dad look poor." That's something that I can brag about but it was far too dangerous for someone to find out my real identity.

The waitress comes out and say's hi to Xavier. I gave her a scolding look because she had that look on her face that meant that she had a crush. A wave of jealously rushed over me and I looked a him to here how he responds back.

"Hey Anna how's Andrew?" I was guessing that he was talking about her boyfriend. A sign of relief went over me having to know that I won't lose Xavier.

"Oh he's doing great he's just now starting second grade." She responded back. Wow I never really expect for her to have a child she looks so young.  
Xavier must really know this girl.

"That's great. So we'll take a large cheese pizza with two medium cokes please." How did he know that I liked coke?

"Ok I will be right back with your food." She said then walked off. I could have sworn that Xavier's eyes were following her so I tried to make small talk so that his attention was back on me. I know that I was acting egotistic but I couldn't help it.

Later the pizza came out and once we finished the waitress came back and took our plates away.

Just when I thought that dinner was over she came back holding a giant chocolate cake. It was piled with five cakes and on the bottom it said 100 on it. I wonder why it had said that. She walked towards us and I started to panic. We didn't order any cake.

She sat it down and started chanting a 100 song. That must be so embarrassing.

"Congratulation Xavier. This cake is for you having to come to this restaurant a hundred times and we brought it to you to show our gratitude."

Wtf is she talking about Xavier just found this place. Didn't he?

Xavier looks over at me speechless and had a rabbit in the headlights like look on his face.

"What are you talking about Xavier just told me that he just found this place." I said giving her a bemused look.

"Xavier comes here all the time. Just with a different girl." She said. She had the same look that I had on my face but something in her just popped, I guess that she recognized the situation.

I was fuming with steam. I never want to see his freaking face ever again. But first let me give him some cake.

I lifted up the cake and slapped it across his face. I even took the remaining pieces and stuffed them down his shirt.

You better clean up if you want another 'girl' here with you". I even emphasize the word girl so he knows that I didn't want to see him ever again.

I took my purse stood up straight and walked out. As I walked out I took my phone out of my purse and dialed Richard's number.

"Hey Kori!" he said sort of surprised. I guess he didn't expect me to call.

"Hey Richard, um can you pick me up? I went downtown and sorta got lost."

"You don't have your car?"

"No I took the bus." I lied.

"Oh sure I'll pick you up, where are you?"

" Between 34th street and 72nd street."

"Ok stay there I'll be there in like 10 minutes. There's a great pizza place on that street you wanna grab a bite?" He asked. Walking back to that place may be a big mistake.

"Oh thanks for the suggestion but I'm not all that hungry." I say truthfully.

"Are you sure? They have this awesome chocolate cake and it's huge. Trust me it fed me for 3 days."

"No thanks I ate before I came downtown."

"Okay I'll be there soon. I'll text you when I get there."

"Okay and Richard thank you so much."

"You're welcome beautiful." I giggle a bit at that. "See you soon."

"Okay bye." We hang up and I just walk down the street enjoying the wonderful sites and sound of earth.

Then my phone buzzes, Richard texted me and told me he was 2 minutes away from here. So I walk back up to the street corner.

I turn the corner and noticed that a group of guys move from their spot and trail right behind me.

Just thinking that they were going somewhere else they still stay their distance behind me.

I turned another corner and saw an warehouse. I speed walked into there hoping that they didn't see me. Thank goodness it was open because I had no where else to turn.

I crouch down in a dark corner for about 5 minutes to know that they were really gone.

Once I knew for sure that they were gone I began to walk out but was grabbed by the waist from behind. I was slammed into the floor and I started to become nausea from that fall.

I heard voices surround me and I looked up to see dark figures.

" You thought that you could run from us huh?" One of them said. They smelt like beer and smoke which made me sick to the stomach.

" Le- Leave me a-alone." I managed to stutter out.

" Oh, but you're so beautiful sweetie. I wonder what you look like under those clothes." Another one said. I was more scared in my life then I ever been. I never thought that I was going to get raped.

I managed to at least crawl. Yes Crawl, which was pitiful because on of them kicked me on the side having to break one of my ribs. I winced in pain while it traveled through my body. I let out a large scream hoping that someone will help me.

" Scream all you want sweetie because nobody is gonna hear you" He was so close to my face that a fly couldn't even squeeze through.

I screamed again and he slapped me across the room. My head hit a glass and green chemical dripped down on my face. It was disgusting and I could hear it sizzle on my skin.

I was becoming unconscious from the blood dripping out from the back of my head, but then something in me just burst and I was boiling with anger. The whole warehouse began to shake.

A green laser shot out of my eyes having to crash everything in here. I even took down the roof which fell on the thugs knocking them out. I was pretty sure that the whole place was going to fall down so I ran out of the building as it crashed down.

I saw Richard's car at the end of the street so I jumped in the car like nothing happened and we drove off.

" Kori is it just me or did you get more beautiful" Richard said. I thought that he was complimenting me so I responded back flirtatiously, " Aww aren't you the sweetest." I leaned over and gave him kiss on the cheek.

" No I'm serious Kori look." He pulled the mirror and I gasped at my reflection

"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Teen Titans

Chapter Fourteen Written By: Sparklebluelemon

TTTTTTTTTT

"Wow." Kori whispered as she looked at her reflection. Was this a good or a bad thing? I mean she had no idea what that stuff was and she knew for a fact that she wasn't going back to find out.

Richard pulled off the side of the street and started driving. Kori placed the mirror back and thought about what happened. She was mad at Xavier for taking her to a place where he took all his other one-night girls. Just thinking about it made her skin tingle.

Sighing she relaxed against the seat and listened to the radio. Richard tapped his hands against the steering wheel as they came to a stop. He glanced over at her slumped figure.

"So what'd you do downtown?" He asked.

Kori looked over and shrugged, "Gazing around." She lied. There was no way he needed to know she was with Xavier.

"And you didn't buy anything?" He asked pressing on the gas once the light turned green.

"I forgot my money." Kori replied leaning her head against the window.

He looked at her through the mirror, "Then how did you pay to get on the bus?" He was suspicious.

"It doesn't matter," Kori snapped. "Can you just take me home?"

Richard nodded without saying anything. He narrowed his eyes at the road and gripped the steering wheel.

Not too long later he pulled up at her house. Kori got out and slammed the door telling him she might come by later. He drove off as Kori walked through her door.

TTTTTTTTTTT

Anna gave Xavier a wet towel. He snatched it from her and wiped off his face roughly. He didn't even bother with his shirt it was ruined anyway.

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Anna stated as she saw Xavier's broken face as Kori walked out the door. He stood up and shook his shirt so the cake would fall to the ground.

"Yeah well you did." He snapped throwing the towel to the table. She looked down ashamed.

Xavier sighed loudly and promptly ran a hand through his hair, "She was different and now she hates me." He plopped to his chair feeling useless. Anna took the seat across from him.

"I'm so sorry. I really am." Anna apologized. Xavier shook his head and leaned back on the chair.

"What am I going to do?" He thought to himself out loud. Anna watched as he cursed himself for letting this happen. She looked down at her watch and noticed it was getting late.

"I have to pick Andrew up," Anna began. "In the meantime you go over to that girls house and try to make things better."

Xavier grumbled as she got up. Moving towards him she hauled him out of the chair and started pushing him to the door.

"If she's really different she'll understand."

"Not when she has Grayson too." Xavier muttered. Anna stopped abruptly and looked at him in shock.

"You're dating Grayson's girl!" She held the door open midway. Xavier just nodded and walked past her. He began walking away but turned around, "Tell Andy I say hi."

Anna smiled before she got in her car and drove away. Xavier then made his way to his car all the while thinking of how to explain this to Kori.

TTTTTTTTTT

Kori had taken a bath to calm her emotions and to think things through. Her damp hair was wrapped in a towel as she sat on her bed looking out the window where the dark clouds were slowly moving. She always hated it when it rained, but she loved the way the pavement sparkled with the water.

She took off the towel and began blow-drying her hair. After she was done she put on some casual jean shorts and a simple t-shirt. She wanted to get to Richards before it started raining.

On her way out the door she grabbed her keys and walked out the door locking it behind her. She ran down her driveway and hopped in her car. She reached for her phone and realized she must have left it inside. Groaning she decided she didn't need it. Kori placed her keys in the engine and made her way to Richard's house.

TTTTTTTTTT

Richard got out of his car. He stomped up the driveway and roughly pushed open the door. Alfred watching as he loudly made his way upstairs not to long later a loud door shutting filled the air.

Richard paced his room, "I can't believe she was with him." He punched his bed in his frustration. "And she had the nerve to lie to my face!"

A knock interrupted his rant. He glared at his door, "What!"

Alfred peeped his head into the room, "Pardon me Master Dick, but you have a visitor."

Richard gave a dark chuckle, "Tell Kori she can go back to her little Xavier." Alfred backed away slightly.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but it is not Ms. Anders," Alfred stated. "I believe she said her name was Ms. Kitten."

Richard looked at Alfred, "Tell her to go away."

Alfred nodded getting ready to close the door, "Yes Master Dick."

Richard looked disgusted. "Why is she here? I would never do anything with her. Never cheat on Kori." He stopped thinking the thought over. She was with Xavier and for all he knew they were probably slept together. Why shouldn't he do the same?

"Wait!" Richard yelled throwing open his door. He ran down the halls to catch up to Alfred.

"Yes Master Dick?" a bewildered Alfred asked. Richard panted slightly.

"Send her up."

TTTTTTTTTT

Xavier pulled his car up to Kori's house. He got out stuffing his keys in his pocket. He stepped up the stairs that lead to the door and knocked. He listened to the thunder as he tapped his hand on the pillar that connected to the porch.

"Kori?" Xavier asked knocking again. The door didn't open so he pressed his ear to the door. Silence. He sighed loudly, "Dang it where is she?"

He pulled out his phone and dialed her number, "Hey I'm not here I'm there." Kori's voice spoke followed after a beep. Xavier shut his phone and walked down the driveway back to his car.

'Where is she?' He thought silently pulling out of the driveway.

TTTTTTTTTT

Kori cut off her engine as she pulled up in front of Richard house. She walked up the fine driveway and knocked on the wooden door.

"Hey Alfred," Kori smiled as he pulled the door open. "Is Richard here?"

Alfred nodded and straightened his tie, "Of course Ms. Anders."

Alfred always like Kori and he knew now that this may be her last visit if she found out what was going on upstairs.

Kori nodded her head, "Can I see him?"

"He's sort of busy right now." Alfred said a little uncomfortable.

Kori's smile faltered, "Okay?"

She looked around the room and a bright pink coat caught her eye. She snorted lightly it looked exactly like Kitten's. She remembers the day she kept bragging about it. How it was real fur and all.

Kitten's coat. Kori gasped lightly and walked to it. She scanned the bottom and sure enough Kittens name was sewed into the coat in a dark pink.

"She's here isn't she?" Kori yelled. Alfred nodded afraid his speaking would betray his thoughts. Kori ran up the stairs without a second thought. She reached Richards room and was gonna barge in to stop whatever she was doing when she heard noises.

Kori's mind reeled as she thought the noise over. Her face was disgusted. She peeped into the crack of the door and saw them, naked. On top of each other. Her eyes filled with tears and she struggled to breathe.

How could he do this to her? Cheat on her, with Kitten no less. Kori backed away slowly and shakily walked down the hall and down the stairs.

Alfred was at the bottom and his heart dropped at the sight of the sweet girl. Kori met his eyes and took a light breath of air, "Could you not tell Richard I stopped by?"

Alfred nodded solemnly, "Of course."

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Halfway to her house Kori jumped at the loud boom. At first she was confused but the she saw smoke coming out of her hood. She slammed her hands on the steering wheel, "You've got to be kidding me."

He car began to slow down and she made an effort to get it to the side of the road before it gave out completely.

She reached for her phone and she groaned as she remembers she left it at home, "Out of all the days." She muttered to herself.

She got out of the car wiping away her tears that were slowly traveling down her cheeks. She found it weird that she wasn't bawling. Her perfect guy was now gone, but she somehow found it weird that she would be crying even more if it was Xavier who had done what Richard did to her.

And that confused her.

She began walking on the side of the road. She'd call someone to get her car later. All she wanted to do now was lie in bed and watch a sad movie.

She tightened her arms that were somewhat embracing her against the cool wind. It was darker now and started to drizzle. Kori regretted picking out shorts and a t-shirt, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

She turned left into an alley that leads to a street near her house.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Xavier parked outside on the side of the street and hopped out of his car. He needed to take a breather. He tried Kori multiple times and she has yet to pick up. He scowled thinking she was with Richard. He needed to walk to calm his nerves. The night was falling on the city so he decided to walk in his favorite alley to make sure no trouble was going on.

A couple minutes into his walk it started to drizzle. He didn't mind the rain much; maybe it would clear his perspective. He walked on listening to the rats scurry against the brick walls.

Xavier let his eyes settle straight ahead where he saw a figure moving towards him. He furrowed his brow and watched the figure grow closer. The outline was defiantly feminine. As she approached he heard her sniffle.

Xavier saw the red hair in one of her movements. His eyes widened.

"Kori?"

Said girl looked up shocked. Her cheeks running mascara from her tears and the light rain. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Xavier quickly walked over to her taking off his jacket to wrap around her shoulders once he saw what she was wearing.

"Just relaxing." Xavier said. Kori looked up at him and smiled weakly, "I'm sorry for storming out like that."

He looked at her dull eyes and looked at her red eyes, "Why are you crying?"

Kori looked down and gave a quiet sob, "You were right."

His mind wondered what he could be right about, but the only thing he said that she would've declined was Richard.

His fists curled, "What did he do?"

Kori's heart fluttered at his stone voice. A weird reaction, but that's what happened. "Kitten." Was all she said before shuddering in disgust.

Xavier put two and two together, "That A**"

He pulled her to him gently in a warm embrace, "Why are you out here?"

"My car broke down." Kori murmured into his chest. He chuckled lightly and pulled away letting his hand slid down her arm and wrap around her hand.

"It'll all be okay, Kor." Xavier whispered and continued walked in the direction Kori was walking instead. Kori stood still as she heard him call her that. He never called her that, but she smiled and let him walk her home with this newfound brightness in her features.

A/N: Whew, that was long! Hope you guys enjoyed.

Please Review, we'd love feedback.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: We dont own the teen titans

Hey Mickey with this chapter.

Oh yeah I would like to thank my friend 19Bratz96 who has been some of the chapters editor and she has helped me with some writing. So people send her some thanks or whatever so I just wanted her to be recognized.

Now lets go into this story.

* * *

**Richards bedroom...**

" Oh Kori." Richard said as he gnarled at kittens lips. Yes they were still having sex for about two hours now.

" Kori?" Kitten screeched. She stopped kissing Richard and sat up in bed.

" Oh I'm sorry baby. I guess that I'm still mad at Kori." He pulled her back down and began sucking on her neck.

" Well I don't care what you call me as long as I get you Richie-poo." Kitten breathed out as she took on the lustful kisses.

Richard started nibbling at her ear until he heard a weird noise.

'Was that a fart?'. He thought. He just ignored it until he smelt some gas. ' Oh my god kitten farted!' He yelled in his mind. ' Well I already got what I wanted plus I already saw Kori in the crack of my door just from the corner of my eye and she should feel hurt after lying to me and sleeping with Xavier.'

He sat up and put on some clothes.

" Kitten get out" He said harshly.

" What? Why?" She asked lying their naked and confused.

" I don't want to have sex with someone who farts plus I'm done with you." He snapped.

"But- but"

Richard cut her off and handed her her clothes.

She hastily took them and ran out of the room only in a bra and underwear.

Richard signed heavily and thought to himself ' I hoped that I did the right thing.'

* * *

**The next day at school...**

Kori opened her locker and out fell a tone of roses with tags on the stem saying that they belonged to Jason... Josh... Kevin... Nick.. and etc. All of them were basically complimenting how good she looks. She thought about the 'incident' that happened the other day and been trying to avoid her special abilities.

She closed her locker and right behind it was a group of girls with irritable expressions on their faces.

Kori looked back with a confused face. She broke the awkward silence by asking first, " Ummmm is their something that I can help you with?"

" With my algebra homework." Somebody in the way back yelled. They sure did have a squeaky voice.

" No time for geometry we wanna know why are you such a boyfriend stealer?"Once of the girls at the front said. ' I thought that that person in the back said algebra." Kori thought.

" What are you talking about I didn't steal any ones boyfriend." Kori said terribly confused.

" Well all of our boyfriends broke up with us because they said that they wanted to go after you!" Another girl yelled. Kori looked down past those two girls and saw at least 15 girls standing there with angry expressions.

" I- I uh got to go." Kori mumbled while speed walking down the hallway.

She turned the corner and bumped into Richard. Both of them fell flat on their butts.

" Hey watch were yo-. Oh its just a slut.'' Richard said while straightening himself up.

" You've got some nerve calling me that when you like to sneak off with kitten an d knock her up." Kori said pointing an accusingly finger at him. She dusted herself off and stood up.

" How are you gonna talk when you lie straight to my face while I know you were out having sex with Xavier!" Richard yelled.

Kori looked around and noticed that they were attracting a crowd so she pulled them in a supply closet.

" What the crap are you talking about? I didn't sexually sleep with him." Kori did recall all of those times she had Xavier stay over and she slept on his chest.

" Then why would you lie to me?" Richard retorted back.

" Well we were just hanging out as friends then we got some pizza but I found out that he really was a jerk so that's why I called you." She stated.

" So you guys didn't do anything?"

" No. Were just friends."

" Oh god. Kori you wouldn't believe how sorry I am right now."

" You screwed up Richard. And the worst part of it all is that you thought that I had sex with another guy." Kori said while crossing her arms against her chest.

" Kori listen to me." Richard said putting his hands on her shoulders. " I'm a fool and a loser. I am so terribly sorry right now and I need you. Please forgive me if I've known I swear I would of kicked kitten to the curve."

Kori looked up into those sea blue eyes and imagined herself swimming in them, but came back to reality and knew that she had to make a decision. She could go back to Richard or their still was Xavier.

" I- I don't know Richard" Kori hesitated.

" How about you and me tonight on the beach lying under the stars enjoying a nice homemade picnic?"

" I have to work on my project with Xavier." Kori lied. Just the other day the teacher cancelled the project because he went to new England for the week.

" Please Kori I know that they cancelled it." Richard snorted. He really did look desperate.

" If I do you won't invite Kitten?"

" No I will not invite Kitten."

" And you won't cheat on me ever again."

" No I will not cheat on you ever again." This time Richard held up his right hand and placed his left hand over his heart. Like reciting an oath.

" And you'll bring Alfred's special apple pie?"

" Definitely yes" Richard smiled.

" Then maybe I'll show up." Kori said.

Richard jumped with excitement and lifted up Kori spinning her all around the air. He put her down on her feet and gave her a kiss on the lips. It was quick but also passionate.

Kori suggested that they got to class and Richard agreed. Both of them walked out hand to hand and strolled down the hallway.

Disappointed boys faces saw the happy couple knowing that they ruined their relationship with their ex- girlfriends.

'What a day'. Kori thought.

* * *

Kori P.O.v

" Xavier I'm going out with Richard tonight." I said. We were walking down the hallway towards the exit to go home.

" I thought that Grayson broke your heart" He said turning his full attention to me.

" Yeah well it was a misunderstanding and part of the reason is because of you Xavier." I did not know what I was saying it was coming out wrong.

" Oh yeah blame it on me. I'm not the one who slept with Kitten. His tone was harsh and I saw that I wasn't getting anywhere with him.

" When I went out with Richard he thought that I was spending most of my time with you so that's where he thought that I was sleeping with you."

Xavier's eyes rose when I said sleeping so I corrected myself, " I mean sexually sleeping." Geesh guys always go for the negative.

" So that's it were not going to hang around anymore?"

" No I want to hang out but the things that we been doing we should stop." I was choking on every word that came out of my mouth.

" But Kori I- I love you. You can't go back to Grayson." Xavier yelled. Good thing that nobody was around because this school invented the word gossip including rumors. Last week a girl spilt some green paint on her shirt so someone said that she vomited on her shirt and people stay far away from her because they're afraid that she was gonna puke on them. She was so lonely.

" I'm sorry Xavier." I said. Tears formed in my eyes and I was sobbing.

" So that's it huh. Grayson won."

" Won what?"

" It was a game Kor. To see who could win you first. Grayson and I were competing. And he won because I lost you. Plus its stupid because I know Grayson sees you as a prize but I see you for who you really are I actually love you and he doesn't." Xavier yelled.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was just a game to both of them. I knew that their was something going on and I regret having to hear it.

Anger boiled in me and I felt like I have been lied to and betrayed.

Xavier started back away and was looking at me with fear.

I saw a green aura cover me and realized that I blasted up the schools parking lot. It was incredible that blast was as long as a football field.

I had no words to explain what I have done so I ran. Faster than my legs could carry me. It must of been those chemicals because less than 10 seconds I was at my door step.

I sat there and sobbed feeling discharged and disabled knowing that I couldn't move. Everything wasn't suppose to happen this way, but it has and their is no going back.

* * *

I arrived at the beach and saw Richard sitting their on a blanket looking at his watch.

I was about 10 minutes late.

I walked over there to him and sat down planting a kiss on his cheek.

" Hey beautiful." He said while giving me a kiss in return.

" Hi" I mumbled. I still haven't forgotten about the whole deal Xavier and Richard came up with so I came here for my revenge.

Life is so sweet when your granted with lasers.

* * *

Ok guys next chapter you'll know what Kori does to Richard.

Review and blah


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Teen Titans  
Chapter Sixteen Written By: Sparklebluelemon

TTTTTTTTTT

Kori scanned the food that was laid out on the nice soft blanket beneath her. There was so much to choose from. Her hand pulled forward and took a slice of pie to calm her racing mind. Richard was sitting across from her grinning as he went on about how he made the last shot that made their team win. Kori nodded her head on occasion to show she was listening, at least attempting to.

What was really on her mind was how she would get back at him. She wanted him to hurt like she was when she found out she was really being played. She was thankful for Xavier sharing the information with her, but that didn't exactly leave him off the hook, either.

"You there, Kor?" A hand was waved in her face. She snapped out of her trance hearing what he had called her. Anger went through her. He was not allowed to call her that, especially when he had the nerve to lie to her this whole time.

"Please don't call me that." Kori said as calmly as she could as she closed her eyes so he wouldn't see the glowing that seemed to occur when she was mad.

"Why not?" Richard asked confused. Kori took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

He was looking at her with an intense stare. "I just don't like that nickname." Kori lied knowing full well she loved the way it sounded only from someone else's mouth.

He shrugged and took his second piece of pie, "Are you okay? You seem kinda out of it."

Kori almost forgot why she was here as she heard the concern in his voice. "I'm fine, but could you do me a favor?"

He nodded, "You name it."

Kori grinned, "Great. Close your eyes."

He looked at her weirdly, but shrugged. He set down his pie and closed his eyes, "There."

Kori looked around seeing no one was at the beach. She figured he owned it or something, which was good. That means she could do what she wanted with no one seeing her.

"Okay." Kori moved so she was sitting right beside him. Her head ducked by his ear and she whispered, "You really don't know how long I've wanted to do what I'm about to do."

Richard felt a chill run down his spine. "Really? What's that?"

Kori felt her lips curling upward as Richard sat there totally clueless. She knew what he was thinking, but that was far from her mind.

"This." Kori whispered as she felt the anger boil in her skin. She stood up and zapped him in the chest. Richard let out a yelp as he landed on his back. His eyes snapped open, "Kori what the he**"

Kori put on an innocent look, "What?"

He stood up and brushed the sand off of him, "What was that for."

Kori grinned and held up her hands, "You mean this?" She fired at him, but he dodged it.

"What are you?" He asked with fear hidden in his voice.

Kori shrugged, "I don't know it just happened." She threw him and grin. "I kinda like it."

Richard ran a hand through his hair, "That's not normal." He stated.

"Yeah. Like it's not normal for the guy you fell in love with to have hooked up with you because of a stupid challenge." Kori seethed. Richard widened his eyes and stared at Kori and dropped his hands to his side.

"Who told you?"

"So it's true." Kori stated. "You used me."

Richard walked over to her, "I didn't use you." He attempted to soothe her but she smacked his hand away.

"You jerk!" Kori yelled and slapped him across the face. "I really don't want to see you anymore and I mean it. Looks like I'm one less you girl you can put on your list to conquer."

With that she ran off leaving Richard to kick the sand in his anger and frustration.

TTTTTTTTTT

Kori sat on her kitchen counter and watched her legs dangle off the side. She felt much better after telling Richard off. It was a lot to get off her chest and she managed to do it. True she would have loved to have done a lot more to him, but how would he explain all the bruises?

She shook her head and chuckled. She bet he wasn't expecting her to do that. The funny thing was that he actually believed he could continue with  
her like she wasn't just a bet. She was glad Xavier told her, it showed there was more to him then she thought.

Hopping off the counter she walked to the door as it echoed the knock coming from the other side. She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair before pulling the door open.

She grinned, "Hey Xavier."

He stepped in and smiled, "Hey." Kori closed the door behind him and turned around. He was looking at her and she stood there not sure what to say next. They didn't exactly leave on a bad note, but what was she supposed to do. He was in on the challenge to. Not to mention he saw what she had

become.

"Thanks for coming," Kori started fiddling with her shirt. "I know you probably hate me—"

"I don't hate you." Xavier interrupted. Kori smiled slightly.

"I have a lot to explain." Kori continued. "First I want to thank you for telling me about the challenge. Second I dumped Richard, I don't think he saw it coming." Kori laughed. "Third I want to apologize. For what I'm not sure, but I feel like I never gave you a chance when you were the one I really connected with. I guess what I'm saying is do you think you could give me a chance?"

Xavier was silent as he listened to what she was saying. He thought it over for a minute and gazed into Kori's nervous eyes. He sighed, "I don't know," He started. Kori's shoulder slumped. "I don't want to be your second choice Kori. I don't want to be the guy you turn to just because things didn't work out for you."

Kori nodded her head slowly, "I understand."

Xavier shook his head, "I don't think you do."

Kori looked up confused.

Xavier walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, "I know I've said I love you before, but I don't think you really heard me. I love you, Kori. I don't want you to blame yourself for letting Dick fool you. I should have told you from the start."

Kori smiled sadly and pulled away from the hug, "So I lost both of you."

"No you lost Grayson," Xavier said happily. "But I'm here and I'll always be." Kori smiled and hugged him again.

"I want to take things slowly," Xavier said as he moved his hands to her hips. "I want to know you more."

Kori pulled away slightly, "I think that would be perfect." She leaned in slowly and kiss him on the lips before pulling away. She pulled away from him and grabbed his hand leading him to the kitchen.

"The first thing you should know is I'm a horrible cook," Kori said grasping a spatula before letting it fall in the sink. Xavier laughed and kissed her again.

"I think I can manage that. I'm a great cook." He said against her lips.

"Really. Show me what you got, Redd." Kori said.

Xavier gave a smug smile, "You asked for it." He pulled her up onto the counter letting her legs once again dangle. Kori laughed as he pulled on her purple apron. He gave her a quick kiss before he walked over to the fridge calling over his shoulder, "What would you like the chef to make?"

AN: I really hope this met up with everyone's expectations.

Please Review! We would appreciate it.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey this is 19bratz96 writing for Mickey_luv_u. She's on a trip and I said I would write for her. This would've been up sooner but I had it all typed up on Monday and my brother deleted the whole thing. I had to rewrite it all! Well Mickey should be back soon and well disclaimer then story time!

Disclaimer: Nobody owns the teen titans except DC Comics and other people but not us.

**Xavier's POV**

"How about my aunt's recipe for four cheese ravioli. It's in the cabinet above the sink." Said Kori. I nod and get the recipe. I start cooking and Kori sits on the counter telling me stories and jokes. Some of the jokes I don't really get but just seeing her crack up at her not that funny jokes just makes me laugh.

When I finally finish cooking we eat and watch a movie. Finally I go home and I take a shower. I get ready for bed and before I go to sleep I read one of my old super hero books. I know it'll give me really wacko dreams but whatever. I finish reading and go to bed.

**00000000000**

**Kori's POV**

The next morning I wake up and go and get ready for school. I know it sound cliché but the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and man it's gonna be a great day. I sit in my living room and wait for Xavier; he's picking me up. He gets there 5 minutes later. I get into the car.

"Hey, what's up?" I say.

"Nothing much," he said yawning "you?"

"Nothing, hey is everything okay?" I ask. Xavier usually looks like smoking hot in the mornings but today, not that he doesn't look hot; he just looks super tired.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. Had this really wacko dream last night." He said trying to stifle a yawn.

"What was it about?" I ask.

"Well in my dream it was weird. You had super powers, like you glowed green and stuff. And could shoot green fire discs out of your hands. Weird huh?"

I fake a laugh hoping the worry didn't show in my eyes. What if Richard told him? No Xavier wouldn't believe him if he did say something.

"Wow what did you do before you went to bed?" I asked. They pulled up to a red stoplight.

"Thinking about you." He said. Then he leaned over and kissed me.

"!" honked the driver behind them.

"MOVE IT!" the guy yelled. Xavier rolled his eyes and separated from me and resumed driving. We finally got to school. Xavier walked me to my locker so I could get my stuff. I got my stuff and Xavier and I walked down the hall.

As we walked to our class I saw something out a window. It looked like a- a- a Gordian. I did a double take and nothing was there. I shook my head and kept walking with Xavier never faltering in step. We say hello to everyone as we walk.

Then when we are walking down the hallway I see Richard up ahead. I nudge Xavier and lean my head to where I want him to look. He smiles and leans down to me and says,

"Follow my lead." I nod and as we walk past Richard with kitten at his side, Xavier pushes me up against the wall and starts to kiss me passionately. I look past Xavier and see Richard turning green with jealousy. Then a teacher starts to come down the hall and Xavier and I separate.

"Kori Anders? Kori Anders? Are you here?" yelled the teacher as she walked down the hallways. I get off the wall.

"Yes I'm here." I say. The teacher nods down the hallway towards someone I can't see.

"Well there's someone here to see you." The teacher says.

"What?" I say.

"There are some people here to see you." Said the teacher in a cheery voice, probably thinking that it was an old friend or something like that.

Then 4 figures stopped in front of me, 1 in front (presumably the leader) and 3 behind him. They wore dark cloaks the cover their whole body and head.

The one in front lowered the hood to his cloak. He was very tall with tan skin, and dark glistening eyes. He didn't look that scary, he sorta looked like a model. But trust me looks can be decieving.

"Thank you Richard for telling us about her she is quite beautiful." The man says to Richard he looks sorta confused. I looked at Richard with pleading eyes. The man looks at me up and down. The way he was looking at me gave me a serious case of the skeevies. Xavier noticed the way the guy was looking at me and grabbed my hand possessively.

The man nods towards his goons and they come forward and start to pull me away from Xavier. Xavier tightens his grip on me. But the 3 guys rip me away from him. Everyone is still frozen they can't move.

"No!" I yell. My eyes turned completely green, irises, pupil, and all; my hand glowed green and I threw a green light disc thingy at them (I gotta think of a better name for those things).

The men look at me very surprised. They didn't expect that at all. "Well it seems that you have developed your powers early. Now young Koriand'r you are coming with us." He said as if chastising a young child. "You are coming back with us and you have no say in the matter." I struggled against the three men.

If only I could use my starbolts (yeah that's perfect! Cause in the middle of them they have a small star outline) and I tried to throw my starbolts at them but they held me too tightly. Finally the leader came up behind me and pinched the nerve cluster on the back of my neck. I fall to the ground blacked out.

**Xavier's POV**

I watch as everything unfolds. I watch Kori shoot these green glowy things out of her hands and watcher struggle against those men. I see the biggest guy come up behind her and pinch her nerve cluster.

"K-" is all I get out before the giant dude looks at me. Okay he could probably crush with one of his hangnails and it silences me. They pick up the girl that I love and they start to leave with her, I come out of my trance.

"No." I say simply. The men (if you wanna call them that) turn and look at me. Okay alone they look very big but together it looks like your trying to stare Godzilla for christ sakes. They laugh very loudly as if laughing at a weakling trying to bench press 350.

" It just business plus our princess needs to return to her homeland." Everyone gasped at the word princess and commotion spread through the hallways we have important matter to take care of and we don't have time for you."

"Yeah." said one of the big ones goons. They all laughed and kept walking away. I had no rational thought run through my head but my feet started to move forward. But Richard put his hand on my shoulder and held me back from doing something stupid. I watched as those guys took Kori away and couldn't do anything about it.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Teen Titans :(  
Chapter Eighteen Written By: Sparklebluelemon

TTTTTTTT

Everyone in the halls were chatting and whispering about the scene. What were those things? They didn't look human, were along the lines of what were being said. Richard and Xavier stood off to the left in a heated discussion.

"Get your hands off me!" Xavier hissed as Richard dragged him away from the crowd. Richard rolled his eyes and immediately let go knowing he had Xavier's attention.

"Quit complaining, I want to help." Richard reasoned stuffing his hands in his pockets looking to the right as the teacher who had previously called out to Kori was now recalling the events to an officer.

Xavier snorted, "Well I don't want your help." He made a move to leave, but Richard stepped in his way.

"Look I don't like this any more than you do, but if you want to save Kori you need my help." Richard stressed. Xavier looked at Richard and made no move to change his mind.

Richard sighed loudly, "How well do you know Kori."

Xavier glared, "Better than you."

Despite the situation Richard gave a tiny smirk, "Huh, really?"

Xavier fisted his hands. He didn't have time for this. He watched as Richards smirk turned into a full devious grin.

Richard chuckled under his breath. "Sorry to burst your ego, but Kori has been lying to you." Richard stated with the smile still present on his face, obviously finding the situation funny.

Xavier's mouth twitched, he was getting annoyed. "Yeah? And why's that." Xavier relented.

Richard shrugged as if he could care less, "Kori has some powers."

Xavier rolled his eyes, "I'm sure."

"Really. She's not even human." Richard persisted. Xavier hated to seem interested, but if this could help him find Kori then he needed to find out exactly what Grayson was trying to say.

TTTTTTTT

Kori groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her head felt heavy and her mouth felt like cotton, dry and chapped. Her eyes blinked to focus on the bright light. Once focused she took a look around and her stomach immediately dropped. The walls were stained red, with dried blood, Kori could only guess.

There was a distinctive smell of rotting flesh. She made a face of disgust and tried to stop the smell from entering her, without any luck. Her feet and hands were bounded with rope. Kori thanked heavens that it wasn't tape. With rope she had a small chance of being able to twist her hands free.

The space wasn't too big, more on the small side. The floor was cement and to the right corner on the far wall away from her was a metal table with various tools. The tips were coated in red and Kori felt sickened.

"Poor people." Kori muttered to herself, referring to the ones on the other end of the tools. There was a door to her left with no knob. It must have been a one way door so the only way out was if it was opened.

Kori was slouched against the wall and she only hoped she would get out alive this time. It was too much to handle last time. The door was thrown open and a poor helpless boy was thrown in.

Kori was startled with the sudden noise. The door was shut as fast as it was opened and Kori looked at the boy. He was no older that 20 and his face was red from his scars. His blonde hair hung in his brown eyes holding fear. He was surprisedly handsome.

Kori hesitantly cleared her throat. The boy looked up and blinked. Memories rushed back to Kori and she couldn't believe her eyes she was staring at the guy that she fell in love with 2 years ago.

"En- Enrico " Kori studdered out but she wanted him to untie her. Enrico wiped his face with his hand and stared at her for a while, before opening his mouth.

"Kori? It can't be you." Enrico whispered before letting out a loud sob. Kori's heart sunk, it was then she noticed he was coated in blood and Kori put two and two together.

"Shh it's okay." Kori tried to coax him. He stopped and looked at her again before smiling a bit.

" How are you still alive?" Kori asked.

"I wasn't fully wounded. They got the bullet out in time" Enrico said scooting towards her. Kori started to sob can't having to believe that he is still alive.

"Do you think you could untie me?" Kori asked.

Enrico lifted his head and nodded. He slowly did her hands . Once her hands were free she quickly undid her feet and hopped up.

"Okay so were busting out of here" Kori spoke up as she took her pick of the tools on the table. " Good luck with that its impossible." Enrico snorted.

Kori bent down to him and looked him in the eye, "I promise we'll get out of here."

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Teen Titans :(... because this story would of been in the show.  
Chapter Nineteen Written By: XxMickey-luv-uxX ( Hey peeps I'm back from vacation and is here to bring you some of my work XD)

* * *

Kori P.O.V

" Ok grab those cloaks over there so that we can blend in." I said while pointing to the wall next to us.

Enrico went over there and grabbed the cloaks and wrapped them around us. I really didn't him to do it but I have learned that he was overprotective over me. I loved to be adored like that.

Before we exited the room I felt him pull my arm which caused me to go towards him closing the gap between our lips. I know that this was wrong because me and Xavier are together, but I was just so darn happy to see him plus... we had history.

He pulled away first and looked me in the eye, " Kori well get out of here together and well be together again.", He said.

Before I could protest and tell him about Xavier he pulled us out of the room and down the hall which led us to a group of the gordians.

" Hey you two!" On of them yelled at us.

Enrico responded first with a yes but I could tell that he was just as nervous as I was.

" Take these two prisoners to the dungeon then bring out princess Koriand'r to her opening ceremony. Understood?" He said. I was so glad that he didn't recognize us, thank you cloaks.

" Yes sir." Enrico responded back. He changed his voice in a lower matter so that they wouldn't notice him.

Behind him stepped out two men with their hands tied behind their backs. When they stepped out of the darkness I noticed that it was Xavier and Richard.

What the heck were they doing here?

Have they came here to rescue me?

That may of been stupid because they could of been killed but very brave.

When the gordians walked away I removed my hood and Xavier and Richard both gasped at my appearance.

" Kori?" Xavier gasped. He looked like he was trying to get a better look at me. It was dark out here so I decided to use my starbolt to light up the darkness.

" It looks like you've developed your powers at an early stage." Enrico said having to remove his hood.

" Yeah." I said sheepishly while looking down. How was this possible I thought that it was the green chemical stuff.

" Who is this?" Xavier said while eyeing Enrico up and down.

" This is Enrico" I said. I didn't want Xavier to get overly jealous.

" Ahh yes the Enrico that Kori has mention before as my name." Richard said having to put a grin on his face.

I gave him a death glare and he backed down after knowing what I could do.

" What?" Xavier said looking confused. I saw the envy build up inside him already.

I tried to change the subject by asking, " How did you guys get in here?".

" well your boyfriend xavier here put a tracking device on your clothes and we followed yall here." Richard said.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Enrico tensed at the words boyfriend and pulled me away from them.

" Excuse us." He said still holding my arms.

**Ok people this is Enrico's and Kori's conversation in Italian so richard and Xavier won't understand them but just pretend that its in italian when imma write it in english.**

" Boyfriend?" Enrico asked.

" Well I kept moving forward." I simply said.

" Well why did you let me kiss you?"

" It's been a while and I didnt know if we were going to make it out of here alive."

" so if we do make it out of here alive then I guess no more Enrico and Kori huh?"

" Enrico you know that it doesn't have to be like that"

" Well you moved on princess. I guess that you won't become my queen then."

Every word that came out of his mouth was breaking my heart. I didn't want to end it with Enrico. But Xavier understood me as well.

We walked back over to Xavier and Richard and they looked confused at every word that came out of our mouth.

" Sorry" I mumbled.

" Well how are we going to get out of here?" Richard asked.

I smiled deviously and already had a plan to zap our way out of here.

" Leave that to me" I said.

Everyone seemed surprised and turned their attention towards me

* * *

Hey peeps Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Teen Titans

Chapter Twenty: Written By Sparklebluelemon

TTTTTTTTTT

Kori guided the boys down the hall with her lit hand. The walls were brick lined on both their sides. They walked straight after taking a right down a narrow hall. Kori pounded her hand on the wall listening closely. Kori stopped mid step and tapped the wall again.

Her face broke into a grin and she turned to the guys, "Stand back."

Xavier was about to protest, but Enrico shoved him back next to him and Richard. Xavier roughly yanked his arm free glaring at the man.

Kori bit her lip and concentrated on her powers. She took in a deep breath before relaxing her shoulders. Both of her hands lit up and without second thought Kori blasted the wall. The brick shot forward crumbling to the ground.

"How did you know how to do that?" Xavier asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Kori shrugged and tilted her head to look up at him.

"I'd love to explain, but we need to get out of here because I'm pretty sure they heard the noise." Kori explained as she quickly walked out into the open corridor. The guys quickly followed.

"How do you plan on getting out of here." Richard questioned looking around at the small outing surrounded by more brick walls the only difference was they were standing outside.

Before Kori could answer voices interrupted them. "Over there!"

Kori gasped and grabbed Xavier's hand, "Quickly everybody grab some bodies hand so you're all linked to me."

Enrico was hesitant to grasp Xavier's hand but when he saw Kori's pointed look he grabbed it making a face of slight discomfort. Richard snorted lightly and grabbed Enricos arm not wanting to give up his dignity.

Kori quickly took flight ignoring everyone's shock. The guards weren't far behind and one of them caught Richard foot. He grunted before kicking the guy in the face, making sure to keep a firm grip on Enricos arm. Kori flew higher over the walls and was relieved to see the city.

She landed in the bushes in the local park. 'Hopefully no one saw me.' She thought.

Xavier shook his head attempting to fling the leaves to the ground. Kori picked a leaf out of his hair, "There." Kori stated smiling. Xavier grasped her hand.

"Well, kids, we'd love to stay but I have other plans." Xavier said. Kori was tugged behind him and threw Enrico an apologetic smile.

He narrowed his eyes and leaped to grab Kori's hand, "Not. So. Fast."

Xavier turned and glared, "Let go of her." His eyes flickered to Richard who was slumped against a tree with his arms crossed with a smug smile on his face, no doubt enjoying the show.

Enrico shook his head, "I don't think so. I will not let you leave with my girl."

Kori inwardly groaned. 'What am I going to do? I never even told Xavier about Enrico.'

Xavier sneered, "Your girl? Kori what is he talking about?" He gave her a sharp stare one that made her wish she was anywhere, but there. Kori swallowed in attempt to moisten her now dry mouth.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Xavier looked down at her with an unreadable expression. He let go of her hand and began to walk away. Enrico smiled smugly and laced his fingers with hers.

"That shows him." He said with victory. Kori pulled her hand from his grasp.

"What did you do that for?" She nearly yelled.

"What?" Enrico said confused.

Kori shook her head, "I moved on." Enricos face held the hurt he was feeling. Kori took in a deep breath, "Enrico I'm sorry."

With that she ran after Xavier who wasn't too far. "Xavier wait!" Kori yelled. He made no attempt to turn around, in fact he speed up his pace.

Kori huffed to keep up with him. "Xavier please!" Kori begged. Xavier came to a sudden stop and turned around to face her.

"What do you want Kori?" He asked bluntly. Kori's heart sunk, he hardly ever used her real name. she shook off the feeling and looked him in the eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry. I should have told you about Enrico, and I didn't for that I'm sorry. I don't love him anymore," Kori started. "He thought everything could just go back to the way it was, but he didn't think of the what ifs. Like what if I moved on. What if…I loved someone else."

Xavier stood there a little shocked after processing what she had just said. 'Is she trying to tell me she loves me?' His mouth was agape as his mind wondered to the thought. 'Do I love her?...I mean sure I always feel happy when I'm around her, but that doesn't mean I love her…does it? Or how her eyes always light up when she has an idea. Or the times her smile shines when her friends are near her. And all the times I'm the one smiling when she's near me….Oh my god…I love her'

Kori stood there feeling slightly awkward after her semi confession. He shoulders slumped slightly as Xavier just stood there staring off into the distance. Kori cleared her throat. Xavier seemed to snap out of his trance.

"I think I'll just go." Kori muttered and turned to the right ready to leave him be. She stopped when she felt him wrap her in a back to chest hug. His chin rested in her head and Kori leaned into his embrace.

She felt his breath next to her ear and heart pounded loudly to her ears. His lips brushed against her skin as he whispered, "I love you, too"

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed!

Please Review!


End file.
